Card Captor Wonderland: Fire Phoenix
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura visit's her college friend Alice Hamilton. But when Alice is called to wonderland, Sakura follows her in. And it's very bad. The hospital dreams is on fire but it's magic fire. Lucky for Jack Heart Sakura knows Magic. With Hatter trapped inside can Sakura and Alice help Hatter and save the dreams hospital?
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

Chapter 1

Sakura was in the city visiting a college friend of her's. Alice Hamilton. Sakura and her took some of the same classes. She was in town close to where she lived.

Sakura rang the bell and Alice came right down. "Sakura?!" Alice was surprised. They two hugged and giggled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the city and thought I's come and visit." Sakura smiled.

Alice let her in, fixed some tea, and sat down on the couch.

"Since when did you start drinking tea?" Sakura asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alice laughed.

"Try me." Sakura giggled.

"You remember Jack?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! I kept all the messages about him. Like a story for the future Romeo and Juliet." Sakura joked.

"So, as it turned out," Alice started.

"What? He turned out to be a creep? Did he cheat? Lie? Or was it worse?" Sakura asked.

"He's a prince. And he came to swoon me over to help him stop his mother and save my father along with all the people she taken from my world." Alice said.

"Also, I met someone a little better then him. Made new friends." Alice added.

Sakura was stunned. "Really? Who?"

"Hatter and Charlie." Alice smiled. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hatter an Charlie? Alice are you alright?" She asked.

Alice laughed. "David Hatter and Charlie White. They helped me "save" Jack. And all of Wonderland."

"You are going mad. Wonderland? that child book? It's just a story." Sakura laughed.

A knock came at the door.

"It's open!" Alice yelled. Sakura laughed. "Nothing's changed with you. Seriously. What happened to Jack?" Sakura asked.

"Alice!" There was one voice Alice never thought she'd hear ever. "Duchess?" She stood up.

"Sorry. But Jack needs your help. I came to get you. Hello." Duchess waved to Sakura sitting.

"Alice?" "This is Duchess. Jack's fiance." Alice said.

"No. Just friends. And adviser to the heart kingdom. Future kingdom." Duchess added.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Alice. The dream hospital is on fire. We need to go. I knew I was the only one to get you. Sorry I'm not...them." Duchess said.

Alice nodded. "Right. I'll be right back Sakura. Sorry. But this is important." Alice said grabbing her cost.

Sakura stood up and followed them out the door. "Alice Hamilton! I'm not going anywhere. What is going on?" Sakura asked.

There was a huge mirror in an alleyway and Alice and Duchess, walked right through it. "What?" Sakura wasn't understanding till she ran through it herself.

In a few minutes... "Oh. Wonderful." She said standing up. This is the so called wonderland? it looked like any old timed town.

"You coming?" Duchess called back.

"Sakura?" Alice was shocked to see Sakura standing behind her.

"I'm not letting this go. Alice. All this is...real?" Sakura spun around looking everywhere.

"Yup. Now, take me to Jack and the hospital." Alice said.

"Yes. And call me Cheshire. Duchess was the name the queen gave me." She said.

"The Cheshire cat?" Sakura questioned. Perfect.

They walked a while till coming to a big building on fire.

"Alice! And friend." Said a blonde man wearing red and white suit.

"Jack. This is Sakura. She's a college friend. What happened to the hospital?" Alice asked.

"Please to meet you." I'm prince Jack Heart. Or Jack Chase the Jack ass. As some call me." He added clearing his throat.

Sakura guessed it was Alice's two friends, David and Charlie. "Nice to finally meet you." Sakura said.

"The hospital got a new batch of people who've been drinking too much...emotions. And this happened three days ago." Jack explained.

"Then we don't know why or who set the hospital on fire." Alice had her hands on her hips.

"No. We're trying to put out the fire right now but it's-"

"It's magic fire." Sakura said with a sigh. "I recognize this place. I didn't know THIS was wonderland. my bad. Alice. I'm not at all what I seem to be either." Sakura said.

"What?" Alice and Jack both said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She pulled her necklace out and her key turned into a staff. "Sakura Kinomoto Reed!" She said. "The magic magician of the land." She added.

With that Sakura summoned Water and tried to put out the fire. The fire was fighting back. Sakura tried her best but she pulled back as she heard people screaming. "Damn. Can't get it. This fire is living. we need to find the source on the inside and stop it from there." Sakura said.

"How do you-" Alice shook her head. Questions later. "Where are Hatter and Charlie?" Alice asked Jack.

"Hatter is inside." Jack sighed. "Charlie...he's healing. He hot burned earlier. Sorry Alice. But-"

"She's not on her own. Ready to go?" Sakura asked. Alice nodded. "Will talk about this later." She said to Jack. Then with the snap of her fingers Sakura was fussing...with water.

Her dress turned into a light blue, it flowed like waves on the shore, and was smooth as silk. "Let's go find Hatter and the source of this magic." Sakura said.

Alice was stunned but saved it for later. She smiled.

"Take these." Jack said. "Their rings of protection. It should keep you from burning." Sliding them on their fingers.

"If Charlie ran into this fire wearing one of these, then how did he get burned?" Sakura asked.

"He wasn't. He came out and...didn't have it on." Jack said.

"It this pure gold?" Alice asked.

"No. It's rosegold. Pink gold in other words. So, we know our magic belongs to a woman. No woman can resist jewels and bling." Sakura said.

She kicked down the door and she and Alice ran inside.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

Chapter 2

Once inside it was hot as hell.

"Help!" Someone called. Looking around someone was trapped in another room. But the room filled with water. Who would be doing ALL of this?

"What on earth happened here?" Alice asked.

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Sakura asked.

"About...a month." Alice guessed. "Time is different here."

"I know. I used to live here." Sakura said. That was before thing happened and she nearly lost her best friends.

"Oh goody!" A voice called. "More friends," Sakura and Alice looked up at the top of a staircase was a little girl. You could only see the outline of her body, but her shadow showed just how dark and evil she was. "To play with." She finished.

Sakura didn't like this one bit.

"You don't look like your afraid of me." Said the little girl.

"That's because I'm not." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Why not?" The girl looked pissed a little.

"Because I'm a-"

"Leave them alone!" Shouted a voice suddenly.

Sakura and Alice looked up to see a man on the second floor.

Wearing a brown suit with a top hat.

"Hatter!" Alice shouted. Sakura saw her smiling a little.

Sakura studies the man. This was David Hatter? Not a bad looking man. But he was possibly a dangerous one.

The little girl just laughed. The fire began to spread faster.

In a snap Sakura used her powers, spraying water from the palm of her hands and putting out the fire.

"NO!" The little girl screeched. "You'll pay for THIS!" And the little girl was gone.

"Phew." Sakura said.

"Alice?!" hatter just noticed them here.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" He asked as he came down to meet them.

"Coming to help. And this is my friends Sakura."

"I think we better get a few things straight." Sakura said.

Hatter didn't look pleased.

Guessing Alice wasn't supposed to know or even come back here. Jack really must be a jerk.

end of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

**Hey guys! I'm back on this story. I had many other things going on and I had notes for the other chapters but I forgot to add them, and I lost my notes in the last month, so I have to start fresh again. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

"How did you do that, and WHY in the MUSHROOM WORLD are you here?!" David Hatter asked the girls.

"I'm sorry! I heard from Jack that something terrible was happening in wonderland and was worried about you and Charlie! I thought I could help and Jack said he could use my help getting you both out of here!" Alice yelled.

"And to answer the question to me, I am a cardcaptor. Magic runs in my blood." Sakura told him.

Hatter didn't look pleased.

"What is going on here Hatter." Alice asked.

"Looks like someone got into the dark magicx." Sakura said.

"Whatever that is." Hatter said. "All I know, is that Jack came to my shop, asking me for help, and Charlie followed and we were here at the hospital of Dreams. One of the people in here, got out, and is running amuck." Hatter explained.

"What happened to Charlie? Jack said he was wearing a ring like this." Alice showed her hand.

"That girl took it. I'm guessing at least. He took it right from under me and ran in there all on his own. When he came back, I went in to finish this." Hatter said.

"Well, were here now, let's get this done and over with." Sakura said.

"Excuse me, but a little girl-"

"Sakura changed her dress into a burning red firey orange and walked right through fire and absorbed it in her steps. "You were saying?"

"Wow! Who are you?!"

"Sakura Kinomoto Reed."

"As in Clow Reed?!" Hatter asked.

Sakura didn't have time to answer. They headed up the stairs to another room to go after the child.

"Do we know who this child is?" Sakura asked.

"What about the-"

"We need to find something to break him out and fast if the room is filling with water." Sakura said before Alice could finish.

"Not sure. from what I gathered, this girl is new and has gained some power, which is unusual for anyone drinking oysters emotions." Hatter said.

"Don't call them that. They are human, same as you and me." Sakura grunted. "This is why I left this world."

"You use to live here?" Alice asked.

"Not in Wonderland, but beyond, yes."

In the next room, it looked like a science lab.

"What happened in here?" Alice asked.

Sakura picked up the first thing she saw, a book, and saw what was going on. "Experiments. Some of these children are being used for "other" purposes." She showed Alice and Hatter what was one it, and it explained the girl. No name, but that didn't matter at the moment.

*Evil laughing. "You found my book. Do I look pretty?" The girl asked.

Alice scream when she felt something on her neck.

Hatter and Sakura got in front of her, and there she was. Standing in a tup.

"How? It's full of-" And she vanished in the water.

"What IS she?" Hatter asked.

This was bad. Who knows what exactly they are dealing with.

end of 3


	4. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

Chapter 4

Sakura looked through the book making sure there wasn't going to be any more surprises from the kid.

"How could Jack not tell me?" Alice asked herself for the fourth time.

"This is why I don't normally help people." Hatter said.

"Your one of those who only helps himself." Sakura said.

Hatter glared at her but she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Here! It says that she is born of ashes, meaning she was to slightly drown in ashy waters and summon her own fire, blue fire/lightning, as a result of there no being any weakness in her body, mind, or soul." Sakura read out loud.

"So, basically, we can't kill her?" Hatter asked.

"No. I'm sure we can. Just can't use water is all." Sakura closed the book.

"Where are you going?"

"We've wasted enough time!" She ran back down the stairs and looked around the room they were once in, there in the corner was a pipe, she picked it up and started swinging it at the glass. They had to get this person out of there.

With a few swings, Sakura almost had it. But she wasn't strong enough.

Hatter took it from her and in one swoop, he broke through it.

The man coughed a lot, at least he was still alive.

"There there. Tell us your name once you've caught your breath." Sakura said.

The man nodded. "Angelo."

"Angelo. I'm Sakura Reed. Please, tell me what happened here."

"I was down here working. Getting the children's food ready, when the whole thing went exploding. The floor here, it was safe, but I could hear all the screaming. I saw three doctors burned to death. Not even their bodies and bones were left.

And then, there she was. I don't know the name of the child, just her number. 6245." He said.

"He's a cook and he knows her by a number. How many floors are there?" Alice asked.

"This is normally three floors. But it's been a long time, it could have gotten bigger." Hatter said.

"Under-ground." The man said before he passed out.

"Guess were going underground." Sakura sighed. "Let's find this child and end this."

"Can you really kill someone?" Hatter asked her.

"Can you?" She said. In her red and orange dress she was pretty intimidating being a powerful little girl with magic, and being related to Clow Reed, who is a legend of fear in Wonderland.

"Fine." Hatter has killed before, he wouldn't be surprised if Sakura hasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

Chapter 5

It wasn't easy trying to find a underground facility within the Dream hospital.

"How in the world could this have happened?" Hatter asked.

"Who knows. You've been in your shop the whole time. Ask the so called prince of Wonderland." Sakura said.

"Do you have something against Jack as well?" Hatter asked sounding very...curious.

"Don't do that. Curiosity is what keeps coming back as carma. Look where is got the queen. Cause her craving of curiosity on human emotions, is what drove her over the edge and what brought her whole rule down in the first place. She lost her husband and her son."

"How do you know all that?" Alice asked.

"Wait. Oh. That was you." Sakura realized she was revealing more then she should.

"So, I lived in another kingdom when it all happened and news travels past, especially if it's about Wonderland. After the war with the White kingdom, everyone stayed far away but had a few people stay to gather information. And...I knew someone who heard all this. I didn't get names. Other than a few." She said looking at Hatter.

"But yes. I'm not the biggest fan of the prince." She answered Hatter.

Hatter smiled. "Your cool in my book then."

"Hatter!" Alice shouted.

Sakura smirked and hid her giggling to herself.

While walking around, Sakura kept the book open and read on for more of these children that had experiments done to them.

Three other names came up.

Flora. A girl who had a fear of water, not she morphs in and out of water like she's a living nymph.

She was only 8 when brought in. And this was over 12 years ago. She would be 20 by now, if she was still here.

Next, Groeden. A 16 year old boy who was dying of cancer. They removed his heart to fix it, but instead they gave him a clock for a heart and he's always telling time. He has lived...holy. Over 100 years?

"How old is this hotel?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Alice said. "I thought this was-"

"Build by Caterpillar and the resistance when no one listened to the queen. They realized what it was doing to some of them. And they had this build back then. But the queen had it destroyed. Or she thought." Hatter said. "My father helped build this."

"Your father?" Alice sounded sad and concerned.

Sakura ignored it knowing it would lead to something later.

The last one mentioned was a girl, named Tillie. She was once a fairy but as an infant her family realized she was slightly turning into a changeling. They abandoned her and she discovered her wings. She was the most recent one added besides the other girl they don't know her name yet.

"Fire girl isn't the only one. Looks like there are a few others. Broken children taken in and...used. Like the queen. This hospital is or was being used for something similar to what the queen was doing. But it was on broken kids. Under 18 by this books words. So far." She said.

"What?! How can that be?! I was here!" Alice said.

"Looks like this whole thing was a secret. I don't even think Caterpillar knew about this going on. Not even the queen." Sakura said. And that's what made it even more scary.

"Hold it!" Crap. Guards!


	6. Chapter 6

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

Chapter 6

They hadn't found the secret underground place, yet, guards were surrounding them.

And they weren't messing around.

"What now?" Hatter asked.

"I don't know. Your the one with a plan." Alice said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She pulled out another card and transformed again.

"What is this?!" The guards were shouting.

"Flower!" Sakura was now wearing a pink rose dress and blasting flowers everywhere around them.

"Run!" She said.

And the three ran away as fast as they could.

"Pst! This way!" Hatter spotted the person in the wall. He pulled Alice and Sakura in and the kid closed the door.

They waited in silent as the guards ran around searching for them.

"Phew. Thanks." Hatter said.

"I know the Card Captor when I see it." She said.

"Your...Tillie?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Was. Now, I'm nothing more the a ghost." They saw her in a different light and she looked luminescence.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I tried to escape. But that spoiled brat stopped me. She even got a man and another girl. We've been trapped here for years. We can't get out. This place holds our spirits and souls to here. She took control with the news of the queens death. And most of us...have moved on. The workers all are dead." She said.

"You were from my kingdom?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I was. I was taken from my home. What's in that book is possibly a lie. With some truth. I was once a fairy. But then my home was attacked. Many of us fairies were taken. I was the only one that survived the experiments." She said.

It was sad to hear this. Sakura just felt anger.

"Who is the girl causing the fires everywhere?" Sakura asked.

"Her name...is or was...Indigo."


	7. Chapter 7

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

Chapter 7

(This is more of a background story so just go with it.)

"Indigo. It wasn't her real name but it's what she was called. Her hair and eyes were the color of Indigo so that's why we called her that.

I was the first to talk to her. I asked: Why is your hair the color of Indigo?

She said: It's my mood.

Which later, everyone found out, her hair and eyes changed with her mood. She was known as Rainbow girl. Or Miss Moody.

None of those names were good ones, we all were young at the time.

She was going to a new building. And we all were heading to the experiments.

She said she'd miss us. Me, Flora, and Connie. But then, a group of guys came at us. They beat us up. The nurse ignored our calls for help. And then, Connie stood up, hitting one of the guys, and...then she was punched so hard in her gut, everyone then kept going at her. They laughed till she stopped moving.

The guys froze. They didn't realize she was dead. They killed her.

Then, Indigo, she screamed. Her hair turned red. Flames burned off of her. She burned the guys, and it was a few of them, they all burned to death. Including the doctors they tried to stop her.

Flora and I were so scared. And that was it. Once she stopped, she cried. And we never saw her again. Till she was the new arrival. And she killed us for escaping. Or trying. We both died by fire because we were scared and didn't...we weren't her friends anymore. We didn't try to help her.

Groeden was loyal to her for a time, till Indigo killed his...mother. His mother, was apparently one of the nurses. She gave him up but always cared for him. Just couldn't raise him. Crazy! But he attempted to hurt her, and it backfired, literally and he joined us in the spirit form. But now, we three are all in different rooms. I don;t know how we can move on or get out of this place."


	8. Chapter 8

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

Chapter 8

"Please. Help us. Set us free." Tillie said.

Sakura looked to Alice and Hatter. How in the world were they going to do this? They were still trying to stop the fires in the building. But now, seems like the only way for this to end was to stop...Indigo.

"We will help. But I think, we'll need to save Indigo. Can't just kill her." Alice said.

"That's a smart idea." Sakura said.

"Really? I don't think-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"Shoot! She's found me! AH!"

"Bad Tillie-bear. You are supposed to be in the toy room."

"Indigo! Stop!" Alice shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Alice was knocked back by a powerful force.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" And she was gone again with Tille.

"Crap! Alice. Why did you say her name?" Sakura asked.

"I was trying to get through to her." She said. Sakura helped her off the wall. "In my experience, when a child who doesn't go by it's real name, it's been made fun of for using it's fake name. It's a bully thing." Sakura said.

"What? That's stupid." Hatter said.

"Really? What do people think or say when they call you "The Mad Hatter" like in the books?" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

Hatter grumbled but it was to low for either Alice or Sakura to hear.

"Thought so. Now, we need to get deeper into this underground lab and fast. If we can find where the other two are, Flora and Groedan, then maybe, we'll find out more information about her. This was just the first trigger." Sakura said.

"What?! Why can't things be easy." Hatter complained.

"If they were, the queen wouldn't have wasted time looking for her missing ring in wonderland. Till figuring out her son took it." Sakura said. "And besides, one or the other knows something about Indigo. We need to figure out the whole story. Something about Tillie, she said or told it. She missed some details." She added.

"That's right. Cause if they weren't originally here, it started somewhere else." Alice said.

"She already was experimented on if she burned a group of boys and doctors. Or she's actually...what I fear." Sakura said.

"And that would be?" Hatter asked.

"A Phoenix child."


	9. Chapter 9

Card Captor Sakura x Alice crossover Story

Chapter 9

"What is a Phoenix child?" Alice asked.

Hatter looked so pale he would be a ghost himself. He sat down on the floor in shock trying to not faint.

"A Phoenix child, is a child born again and again. Basically, a child with no parents. It's a magic entity. Normally it happens in another part of the...our world. And it's when...someone like you, Alice, is living in here and is...used of sorts. Which, might explain her fire power." Sakura said.

"What?!" Alice wasn't understanding.

"A human used, is...someone from wonderland or any other place in our world, is taken of their emotions and...well drained of their life force. But that leaves that humans soul in this world. And they use that one emotion that was left over as it's source to create its own body. Indigo, is an empty shell of a child who was once a human woman or man."

"Or another child. It could have even been a baby. There were a few babies that were taken but they were of no use. Your father couldn't get any emotions out of them. Too strong of hearts or overload of emotions." Hatter said.

Alice was so shocked. She sat across from Hatter. "I can't believe this."

"It's hard. But that means that we have to figure out what we need to do, to get Indigo to remember her past. If she can do that, she might find peace, and move on." Sakura said.

"Okay. But Tillie mentioned her hair changing color."

"Yes...that I think...I have no idea about. But the fire, it's either two things. A form of anger, or passion." Sakura said.

"Well, it ain't passion." Hatter scoffed.

"If we help her find peace, by remembering her past-"

"It's not going to...send her soul off to wherever. She's become part of this world. There isn't much of a...heaven or hell in here." Sakura said.

"Really?!"

"Oh yes." Hatter backed Sakura up on it. "We just die."

"That's...sad yet more relieving." Alice said confused.

"Whatever. We need to get moving. You two coming or what?" Sakura asked.

Hatter and Alice stood up and they started walking down the hall to find something or place that they could explore and find the other two who could give them answers to Indigo.

Sakura on the other hand, had other plans when she got the information and confirmed what she fears. Not just that this child is a phoenix, but if this child, is unstable. If it isn't going to listen or be forgiving and move on with it's life, then she'll have to take care of it, by force.

And Sakura really doesn't want to have to do it, but like she's said before, she can kill if necessarily.

Which is why she left her home. One of the reasons anyway. Because she was too dangerous, and couldn't protect the people closest to her.


End file.
